I Thought You Were Dead
by yoshiboshi123
Summary: Krystalis a girl. She plays Minecraft all the time. She hears her friend Anna from Australia get killed. She senses something evil is around her now. Uses characters from my other story. ONE-SHOT DON't JUDGE ME IF IT SUX.


**I am super bored. There's nothing to do around my house. No games to play:/ I don't even wanna play Minecraft right now idk why. Anyways, this is the new chapter. It will be kind of horror...y type of thing..yeah. I am just going to use names from my other story and...yeah.**

Krystal POV

Like, yesterday, me and my girlfriend Anna were playing Minecraft. We had fun, talked, and stuff like that. But you know, the thing is, I never met Anna. She said she lived in Australia or some far off country like that. I honestly didn't believe her. We would play Minecraft everyday. At least an hours worth. I would record it too, but we would get no views whatsoever. My other videos got views, even the crappy ones. I wonder why. Anyways, I need to stay on topic. Yesterday, me and Anna were playing Minecraft, our favorite game. We were skyping and talking, you know, girl stuff. Then, I heard a scream that bursted through my headphones. It seemed so lifelike I looked behind me. I looked back at my screen. It was terrifying. Anna was screaming, and her Minecraft character was being murdered and cut. Once Anna's character had died, Anna stopped talking. Through skype, I heard her mom screaming her name. I immediately close Minecraft, but not skype. I wanted to hear what happened to Anna. I heard a policeman say that she had a giant M carved into her chest. I was stunned to hear this. Anna had an M on her Minecraft skin didn't she? It was on her chest. I was really freaked out.

The next day, today, I went to school, terrified. I just listened to someone get murdered. What if I am next? I talk to my boyfriend, Jordan, about it. He told me to shake it off. There are just cruel people out there. I took his advice and ignored it. Later that day, today again, I build a grave for Anna on the server we played on. I cried a bit in real life. Then, something goes to my surprise. Someone calls me on Skype, Anna. I pick up. "Anna? Is that really you?"

"Yes, of course it's me." Then, the little chat on the server says "Annakins logged in" I smile slightly.

"Why are you building a grave for me?" She asked.

"Well, I heard screaming when we were skyping yesterday. I thought you died so I wanted to build a grave for you."

"Well, I'm not dead silly" she says happily. Her minecraft character comes up to mine. "You are." The dark figure forms from her character. I look behind me to see a large black figure. It wasn't very pleasant. It starts to carve on my actual body what I looked like in Minecraft. It dyed my once blonde hair red with my blood. It stained my shirt red, leaving the shape of a flower on it. It left my jeans be, because I had jeans on in Minecraft. Then, It tooks out some shoes and made them brown, like the ones in the game. There are cuts and bruises all over me, but they aren't visible. They are covered by my clothes. During all of this, I scream in pain. Once the dark figure finished, I was dead. My mother came in and called 911. The police came. They said that the killer was unknown.

The day after that, I went to school normally. I go talk to my boyfriend. He looked like he was crying.

"Hey Jordan!" I say in a happy mood. He looked up to see me in my Minecraft attire.

"Krystal? Is that really you! I thought you were dead? Your mom said that you were dead! So did the police!"

"Well, they were wrong. People make mistakes so I forgive them. Oh, looks like it's time for class. Wanna come with me?" I ask with a smile. He nods and we go off to class. The teacher doesn't call my name for attendance. I wonder why. He called some girl named Krystal. Jordan looked at me to say here when the teacher called Krystal. I wasn't Krystal though. My name is Krystalize12. After class, lunch, and everything else, I ask Jordan if he can play Minecraft with me. He agrees and goes on. I walk into my room to see that boxes were in my room. Was mom kicking me out? Well, I am old enough so maybe. I go onto my Minecraft server. I sent the ip to a few of my friends on skype. They all reply and go onto the server. "Krystalize12 logged in" It said. Then Jordan, Terri, and Jackie log in.

"Hi guys!" I say in a happy tone.

"Hey? Krystal? I thought you were dead." asked Terri.

"I respawned. Didn't you know?" I say.

"You did?" Jackie asks.

"Yeah I did. Want me to show you?" I ask everyone. They don't respond, so I take that as a yes. I go to each of their houses, leaving one of my black mist friends. I can hear their squeals and screams of joy and happiness. I am so glad I can spread the happiness. We will all be friends forever...

**This is kind of crappy to me. I know I said I am kind of a good horror writer. Kind of though. I couldn't think of anything. Sorry if this is kind of crappy. **


End file.
